peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Fievel Fights Jenner at Skull Rock
At Skull Rock, a rock cave shaped like a skull, Fievel and Olivia found a good hiding place to see Jenner with Cholena on a small rock in the water while Jenner was on the boat and Sullivan tied the rope to the ledge. "Now, my dear princess, this is me proposition. You tell me the hiding place of Fievel Mousekewitz, and I shall set you free" Jenner said. "You dog!" Fievel whispered angrily. "Poor Cholena." Olivia whispered. "Am I'm not a man of my word, Mr. Sullivan?" asked Jenner. "Well, yes. Always, captain!" Sullivan said. "You'd better talk, my dear. Or soon, the tide will be in. And then it will be too late." Jenner said. Cholena ignored him. "I'll show the old sewer rat!" Fievel whispered, "Stay here, Olivia. And watch the fun." "Fun?" whispered Olivia, as Fievel flew to the entrance of the cave and hid behind a rock to see if his plan works. "And remember," Jenner said. "there is no path through water to the happy hunting ground." Cholena still did not speak, and Jenner's face turned crimson with fury as he grabbed Cholena and yelled, "THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE, CHOLENA!" Then Fievel spoke in an Indian voice "Bandar Log, great spirit of mighty sea water, speak!" he said, which surprised Jenner and scared Sullivan. "Beware, Jenner! BEWARE!" It echoed around the cave. "Did you hear it, Sullivan?" asked Jenner. "It's an evil spirit, captain!" Sullivan stammered. "Stand by, Sullivan, while I take a look around!" Jenner, said as he drew out his sword. "Spirit of the great sea water, is it?" Jenner took a look outside the entrance. Seeing his chance, Fievel flew up to Olivia. "Psst, Olivia," Fievel whispered to her. Olivia saw him and smiled. "Watch this." Fievel said, and he hid behind a taller rock, took off his hat, and spoke into it, imitating Jenner's voice. "Mr. Sullivan?" "Ah, yes, captain?" asked Sullivan, thinking it was Jenner. "Release the princess and take her back to her people." Fievel said in Jenner's voice. "Aye, aye, sir!" Sullivan said, "Release the prin…" But then he was puzzled. "But... but, captain!" "THOSE ARE THE ORDERS, MR. SULLIVAN!" Fievel roared in Jenner's voice. "Aye, aye, sir!" Sullivan agreed. Fievel smirked, and Olivia giggled. Meanwhile, Jenner was still looking for the spirit when he heard a voice. "Well, at least Captain Jenner is coming to his senses." Jenner turned to see what is was and was startled. "Odd's fish!" Sullivan was rowing the boat out of the cave with Cholena. "I told him all along you pink elephants and Indians wouldn't betray Fievel Mousekewitz." "And just what do you think you're doing, Mr. Sullivan?" asked Jenner kindly at first as he stopped the boat with his foot. "Just what you told me, captain. Carrying out your orders." "My orders?" asked Jenner. "Why, yes, captain." Sullivan said, "Didn't you just say to go…" "PUT HERE BACK, YOU BLITHERING IDIOT!" Jenner yelled, as he kicked the boat inside the cave again. "My orders… Of all the bumbling…" "Mr. Sullivan!" called Jenner's voice in the cave. Jenner stopped and listened. "Just exactly what do you think you are doing?" Jenner smirked evilly at this (though we can see it). He knew who it was. Sullivan put Cholena back on the rock, but we can see it because the tide is going in. "Putting her back like you said, captain." "I said nothing of the sort." Fievel said in Jenner's voice. Now Sullivan was very confused. "But captain, didn't you just say to go…" Fievel slid down the smooth end of the rock and relaxed as he mocked more, unaware that Jenner was climbing up the cliff behind him. "For the last time, Mr. Sullivan," Fievel said in Jenner's voice. "Take the princess back to her people." And then, he bellowed still in Jenner's voice, "UNDERSTAND????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!" It echoed through out the cave. "Aye, aye, sir." Sullivan said nervously. "Oh, and one more thing," Fievel said in the same voice he used, as Jenner found him. "When you return to the ship, tell the whole crew to help themselves to me best rum." Olivia saw Jenner lifting up his hook. "FIEVEL!" she screamed. Jenner brought his hook down. "Here's your spirit, Sullivan!" he said, as he held up his hook. But he realized he only got Fievel's hat. Fievel flew down around Sullivan and back up. Sullivan saw him. "Why!" Sullivan gasped, "It's Fievel Mousekewitz!" Olivia sighed in relief. Fievel flew back up and took his hat from Jenner. "Scurvy brat!" Jenner cursed. "Thank you, captain." Fievel smiled and bowed. "Come down, mouse," Jenner called, holding up his sword. "if you are the taste of cold steel!" "Watch this, Olivia!" Fievel laughed, as he flew down at Jenner. "Oh Fievel, do be careful." Olivia called. Fievel stood on one foot to bend down on Jenner's sword and got off, causing the sword to vibrate. Fievel then flew down and pulled Sullivan's tunic over his legs. Jenner tried to strike him down, but he missed as Fievel grabbed his blaster and went to Sullivan, who pulled his tunic up. "Try your luck, Mr. Sullivan?" Fievel asked, as he started flying around while Sullivan tried to aim at him. "Let him have it!" Jenner called to Sullivan. "Well, come on, you idiot! Blast him!" Suddenly, Fievel flew up in front of Jenner. "Right here, Mr. Sullivan!" Sullivan aimed it as Jenner gasped. "Hold it, you fool! No! No!" But Sullivan fired, missed Fievel, and instead hit Jenner as he fell down. "Captain?" asked Sullivan and panicked as he dropped the blaster. "Oh, how dreadful!" Olivia said. "What a pity, Mr. Sullivan," Fievel said, as he took Jenner's hat and put it on. "I'm afraid we've lost the dear captain." Little did he know that Jenner, now angry, reappeared behind him and was about to stab Fievel with his sword! "Captain!" Sullivan cheered. Well, that spoiled it for Jenner as Fievel turned to him. "In the back, captain?" Fievel teased. Jenner tried to stab Fievel, but he ducked, and Jenner stabbed his hat instead. He took it out and put it on his head. Fievel got his own sword. Then he and Jenner clashed their blades back and forth. Olivia covered her eyes as the two enemies fight on. "Give it to him, Captain! Cleave him to the brisket!" Sullivan cheered. But Fievel made a fool of Jenner again by pulling his hat over his arms and pulled his whiskers. Jenner got angrier and attacked Fievel again, but Fievel defended with his sword. Then they locked blades and held on to it. "I've got you this time, mouse!" Jenner said, as they moved back, their blades still locked. Suddenly, Fievel smirked and pointed downwards. They were floating at mid air. Fievel has no worries because he can fly. Jenner gasped, screamed, and used his hook to hold onto the edge of the cliff. Fievel put his sword back on his belt and stood on the cliff, looking down at Jenner, taunting him. "Well, well. A sewer rat on a hook!" "I'll get you for this, Fievel!" Jenner snarled angrily, "if it's the last thing I'll do!" Then Fievel heard some tick-tock noises. "I say, captain. Do you hear something?" "No!" Now Jenner was in fear as he recognized that tick-tock noise and looked down. "No!" He saw Dragon down below. He saw him and leapt at him. "NOO!" Jenner screamed, as Dragon got his coat and ate it. "Oh, Mr. Dragon," Fievel said to Dragon. "Do you like sewer rats?" Dragon nodded. "You do?" "Oh, Fievel, no!" Olivia said. Jenner, his coat torn, tried to escape, but Dragon got his tunic and he pulled it down, revealing Jenner's bare torso. He pulled it up, but his hook lost grip, and he fell into the water screaming, "NOOO!" When he fell in the water, he emerged again, screaming, "SULLIVAN!" while holding on Dragon's mouth. "D-D-Don't go away, captain!" Sullivan said, as he got into his boat, "Stay right there now, sir! I'll save you, sir!" Jenner tried to escape Dragon's mouth, but he kept snapping his teeth as Jenner put his feet on it while screaming, "SULLIVAN! SULLIVAN!" And he held on, but Dragon bruised his big toe by biting it, and he fell head first into the cat's mouth, but his paws saved him. As for Sullivan, he kept rowing to Jenner with all his might. When Dragon resurfaced, Jenner was still holding his mouth open. Dragon whacked Jenner on the hand with his tail. "Ow!" he yelled. Dragon used his teeth, and Jenner fled for it. He landed on the cat's head. "Captain! Captain!" Sullivan called, as Jenner went by him. "Sullivan!" Jenner cried, as he ran over Dragon and leapt off at his tail, "SULLIVAN!" Sullivan tried to catch him, but the cat got him in the mouth. "Give him back!" Sullivan said, as he used one of the oars to hit Dragon on the head, but he also hit Jenner on the head, sending the cat and himself to the bottom of the sea. "SULLIVAAAAN!" Jenner screamed, as he swam up to the boat and got on. "Row for the ship!" Jenner panicked, as Sullivan rowed out of the cave, "Row for the sh…" But he was standing up on the boat, and he hit his head on the wall above the entrance and fell back in the water. Dragon swam for him. Jenner screamed again and swam for it. He hit his head on the wall again, and Dragon smashed it down. "SULLIVVVVAAAANNNN!" Jenner screamed, as he swam away while chased by Dragon. Having noticed the battle was won, Fievel did a rooster's crow. Olivia tugged on Fievel's pant leg. "Fievel, what about Cholena?" "Cholena?" asked Fievel. And then he snapped his fingers, as he remembered. "Oh! Cholena!" He flew back into the cave through the eye. "Help!" Cholena called, as she was about to drown. Fievel dived in the water and got her out. He flew out of the cave. "Fievel! Wait for me!" Olivia called and flew after him. They flew Cholena back to the Indian encampment. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Nixcorr26